


Not What Was Expected

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo knew he was too damn old to be going around developing crushes on slightly inebriated men at the local izakaya.  But he just couldn’t help himself.  Sawamura Daichi was too adorable for words.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Not What Was Expected

Kuroo knew he was too damn old to be going around developing crushes on slightly inebriated men at the local izakaya. But he just couldn’t help himself. Sawamura Daichi was too adorable for words, he had dimples that came out when he laughed, and there was a healthy flush to his skin that had Kuroo instinctively leaning forward.

Kuroo hadn’t gone out with the purpose of befriending the nearest 32 year old man with a pair of soft brown eyes and the best set of thighs Kuroo had seen in his lifetime, which was an extended amount of time despite looking in his late twenties to early thirties. He had just wanted to get out of his apartment for a while, enjoy the excited atmosphere as university students went back to school or started up their first year. He hadn’t purposefully chosen the izakaya that Sawamura had occupied with his two younger siblings, both 18 and newly admitted to the city's college.

It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault that he had overheard the eldest Sawamura insist his siblings go off to the party they were invited to, a quick reassurance that he was fine and to be safe was shouted at their backs as they walked out. Kuroo hadn’t been able to resist that wistful expression, he knew all about loneliness.

So he had struck up a conversation, a little light teasing when he realized how clever and cunning Sawamura was. A deadly combination of nostalgia and alcohol had probably made Sawamura’s tongue a little looser than it usually was. He had told Kuroo that their parents had died and he had raised his twin siblings since they were young. There was no bitterness, no hidden anger for having to put his life on hold for over a decade to support the two younger Sawamura’s and that had intrigued Kuroo.

Kuroo was a couple centuries old himself, made a vampire so far back into his past that he could barely remember being human himself. He had still seen the worst that they had to offer over the years but Sawamura Daichi was all that was good and right in the world.

Kuroo allowed his small crush because he already knew the young man was heading back to Miyagi in the morning. No harm indulging in a little light flirting, especially when Sawamura seemed so receptive to it.

“I should head back to the hotel, I have a long drive in the morning.” Sawamura smiled, edging the sake away from him after admitting, in a roundabout way, that he never had time for a real relationship. Kuroo wasn’t too experienced himself, dating itself was a rather modern invention and it was difficult to have any sort of relationship when he had to keep what he was a secret. Especially since Kuroo didn’t age, that was more than a little hard to explain.

“Are you okay to get back by yourself?” Kuroo asked, grin tugging at his lips as he looked up from his still seated position while Sawamura paused putting on his coat. Kuroo could see Sawamura weigh his options. Kuroo could just walk Sawamura back to his hotel and that could be the end of that, the added benefit of having more time to converse would be a plus. But Sawamura was clever, he knew the open ended question Kuroo had thrown out was more than that. It was an offer, though Kuroo hadn’t known he was going to make it until the words were out of his mouth. A relationship was nothing either of them could do, but a night spent together? It would be enjoyable for them both.

“I should be good.” Sawamura ducked his head, cheeks redder than they were before as he slid on his coat. Kuroo did not judge him for his caution, though he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. “Thank you for sitting with me.” He smiled, genuine and full of warmth. Kuroo returned it back, not even bothering to hide the fact that he watched Sawamura walk out of the izakaya.

Kuroo ordered another drink, allowing Sawamura a good head start. The last thing he wanted was to look like a desperate stalker if they happened to be walking in the same direction. But the night had lost its air of untapped potential for Kuroo, he felt loneliness settle heavy on his bones as he stared down into the liquid in front of him that could no longer get him drunk.

Aging was dangerous for all creatures, especially those who could live centuries without looking any different. Kuroo had heard about others such as himself who went mad with the changes that took place around them, they couldn’t keep up, held back by their own minds that refused to let go of the past. There were others who clung to the humans around them, which was a completely different kind of danger. On average humans lived to be about 80, Kuroo was nearly five times that old. Allowing those attachments, that love to grow for something that could be taken away so easily before those 80 years were up was foolish.

Kuroo had found a good medium a long time ago. He worked as a night professor for the local university, he was friendly towards the rest of the staff and always made himself available to his students but he never let anything go past the surface layer. He had other creatures that lived long lives for companionship, though they were scattered about the world. But when the time came, and it always did sooner than he would like, when people started to question how he still looked so young after decades of knowing each other he would drop his identity and move on.

There was no use mourning over what could have beens, especially when it came to a 32 year old mortal man. Even if said man had the smoothest voice and the warmest personality.

Kuroo put down his money before standing and making his way out of the izakaya. He began walking aimlessly. It was getting late for mortals but was considerably early for Kuroo and one of his favorite pastimes was to wander the city. Given what he was he never had to worry about dark alleys or questionable figures. There were a couple times when people mistook his tall and lanky form as an easy mark, but they never made that mistake again.

The scent of blood in the air made Kuroo pause and he easily tracked it to an alley. The light from the main street did not reach the back of it, drenching it in darkness but Kuroo could easily see in the dark. He saw three figures surrounding one crumbled on the ground, no doubt where the blood was coming from. Kuroo turned, ready to continue walking because it was too dangerous for someone like him to be involved in a crime. If it was twenty years ago Kuroo would not have hesitated, but he had worked hard not to be put into any systems.

There was a grunt of pain that made Kuroo sigh and turn back towards the alley, silently sneaking up on the three men. One of them was bleeding while the other cradled his arm to his chest, which meant the man on the ground had probably gotten in a couple good hits before he was taken down. 

Kuroo made quick work of the three of them. He didn’t aim to do any permanent harm, though he could have easily killed them all but bodies left too many questions. He let the two he deemed lackeys run off before he pinned the leader to the wall. Kuroo was no fledgling vampire, giving into his urges at the mere hint of blood but he let this man hardly out of boyhood peak at what Kuroo always kept carefully hidden. He whimpered in Kuroo’s hold and began to sob.

“Do not let me find you doing this again or I will not be so lenient next time.” Kuroo dropped him, allowing him to run off. He thought his secret was safe enough for now. If they went to the police they’d have to admit to what they were doing and then tell the story of a tall and skinny man in wire framed glasses who had beaten three men then looked like a demon.

Unlikely.

Kuroo turned to the downed man, having recognized the figure when he walked up. Sawamura was barely conscious, most of the hits seemed to have been centered on his face and torso. The cut on his forehead was bleeding badly.

Kuroo kneeled down as he pulled out his phone. Sawamura jumped when Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder but he spoke softly, reassuring the man that he was safe now.

No one was going to hurt him again.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2020  
> May 7th, Day One : Day / Night


End file.
